callmekevinfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Pijacquet/Pages that need to be created or reworked
Hey there friends! Here's a list of articles that desperately need to be made or enhanced. Creating articles is not only making the page, a thing that everyone could do. Indeed, When you create an article, give a lot of content in it ! If you don't have all the resources or time to do so, that's ok and understandable, creating the page and at least giving some content such as a description long enough to understand it and upload one picture is very nice, but the more you do the better, indeed! Just click on the red links to create the articles ! First, the articles that need to be created: *Bop-It *Subscribble *PS1 Hagrid (feel free to name it Rubeus Hagrid or whatever if you prefer) => Hagrid *Ron Weasley (especially to redirect to the memes related to him + how Kevin hates him) *That joke/meme about Ron sleeping *A complete list of all the games Kevin played (new channel), with links to the videos (sorted by game name, alphabetically). *Many one-time characters that are Kevin's creation but are from one-shot videos (like the Totally Reliable Delivery Service guy for example (ok there are two videos of this but you see what I mean) or the Black Desert Online character, if relevant). *John Shepard (from the Mass Effect 2 video) *Reaction videos *Scarlett Pickens *Jog Spinson (Skyrim character) *THE RECKONING Pickens *Failure Pickens *Past Kevin. It has a lot of potential. If the article is too short, then it could be only a part of Kevin's article.Don't forget to include this new article in the Joke category! *Soup Then, the articles that need more content: *Unwanted Pickens (add pictures and text) *Test Tube Pickens (same as above) *Add THE RECKONING and Failure to their relatives. *CDD *Fucker (Infobox + upload a proper picture, not a meme) *A BEAN! (add the moment from the video when Ron says the phrase. It should be a short video out of it or a subtitled gif, not the complete video nor a screenshot) *Rocky *Beejey Pickens (like, there is a lot to tell about him! Also his portrait Jim kept should be added here) *For A LOT of members of the Pickens family: modifiy the Infobox to add links to the members. *Kevin: delete Status and Family from Infobox (or rework them); add stuff from the Draw My Life video, especially « the incident ��‍ �� ». *Other projects is actually clickable on the top bar. Maybe it can be a small article dealing with redirections to Baking Bad, Reaction videos but also deal with « special » videos such as song videos, the Draw My Life or the DNA test (which is particular for this one, as it is also a reaction video). *Add pictures (and some text) in Baking Bad: Kevin's diploma from the Baked Alaska episode, Baking Bad logo from the two last ones, or the apron pocket technique (can be a short video extract for example). *Mole 4: add his picture from the Sims 4 (check Jim Pickens or Expiriment Pickens in source mode to see how to make a gallery in an infobox). *Seven Tails: add a picture (especially the one described in the "Description" part. I may add other things to do soon. Don't forget to give some ideas or opinions in the comment! Thanks for your work and bye for now! Category:Blog posts